Natsu's a Neko?
by LeafaTheSylph
Summary: Oh no! Natsu's been turned into a neko! And now a clueless Lucy..? How will he tell Lucy that he's been turned into one! And will both Natsu and Lucy reveal their true feelings to eachother..? Pairings: NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, A little StiCy, GaLe, Cappy and LaxLi. Might be turned into M for later chapters. Please R & R. This is also my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Caramel: Hey, guys!~ Just wanted you guys to know this is my first fanfic okay? Please no flames.~ Nah, just kidding flame me if you want.~

Lucy: Anyway, enjoy the story.~

Caramel: Fairy Tail isn't mine and blah, blah, blah enjoy.

A/N: Flashbacks and self thoughts are in Italics.

Natsu's a neko?! – Chapter 1

Lucy POV:

In Magnolia, today was a lovely day to go out and have some fun! I then went to my closet and chose a dark green tank top and pink shorts to go with it. Until, I heard a noise of a window opening. I then walked over to my window and saw it open. I then thought. "_Who could've opened it?" _I then heard a glass break. I then thought to myself again. "_I wonder who could it be? I-I guess I better find out.." _

I then went inside my room, only to find a small cat in my room. It has salmon pink hair, a small white scarf and dark-colored eyes. Somehow, that cat reminds me of Natsu. I then started to blush when I thought of him. "_W-What is happening?! It's just a cat! Not really him! Get yourself together girl!"_

I then mentally slapped my face just to stop myself from blushing and looked at the kitten. It was so cute that I almost died! So I picked up the small kitten and stared at his eyes. _"He really reminds me of Natsu.. Wait, no,no,no! He probably loves Lisanna or Erza.. After all, him, Erza and Gray took a bath together right..? And he probably missed Lisanna since they had a great childhood together.." (_A/N: In this story Lucy has a crush on Natsu.)

I then sighed and thought of what to name the kitten. I then asked. "Hm.. So what should I name you..?" I then kept thinking and since the kitten reminded me of Natsu. "Maybe.. Natsu-chan?"

The cat then shook his head stubbornly. I then giggled and noticed someone knocking. Wonder who it could be..

I then opened the door and saw a tired Happy outside. I then worriedly looked at the tired-looking exceed. "Happy! What happened?!"

"H-Have you-" The tired exceed collapsed on the door step as I worriedly took him inside my apartment and laid him down on my bed along with Natsu-chan.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Happy! Happy! Wake up!" But instead of the actual words. All Lucy and Happy heard were meow's.

"_Ugh…No luck.. Now how am I supposed to tell Lucy that I'm Natsu?! Happy please wake up.."_

I just sighed and got petted by Lucy and blushed into a darker colour of Erza's hair.

"_Now.. How am I going to explain this? Ugh..Fine.. This is how it happened.."_

Caramel: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything more… Gomen.. So review and suggest some ideas!~


	2. Bad Luck Day

Caramel: And now here's what you've all waited for.~ So Fairy Tail isn't mine and blah, blah.~

Replies:

Night Kaida: Of course Lucy does and always will!~ Natsu and Lucy are meant to be together!~ 3 So, I'll just pray that they'll really end up together and make Nashi. ;D

Adelyna12: Thank you very much!~ Here it is. Hope I haven't failed anyone. D;

Natsu's a Neko..? Chapter 2 – Bad Luck Day

**Natsu's POV:**

"_So this is how it happened…"_

_xXFlashbackXx_

I was in the guild as usual fighting with Gray, after 5 minutes of throwing insults. I finally decided to eat some fire and Gray shrugged as he walked over to Juvia to find his missing clothes (Again..).

"Hey Flame Brain , don't you ever get tired of eating fire? " Gray then looked at me with a bored expression.

"Oh please! At least I don't shove ice into my mouth and strip at the same time! And eating fire is a way of life!" I then threw another insult back at Gray.

"Do I hear fighting..?" Erza then spoke with a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-Nothing!" Gray and I held arms while shivering scared. "A-Aye!" I played along so that Erza wouldn't kill us.

"Good.." Erza turned back to her table then started to eat her precious cake again, I then sweatdropped as I saw her. _"I wonder if Jellal ever gets jealous of that.."_

I turned to leave when I stopped and looked at a little girl, she looks like about 10. She had purple hair tied into twintails with yellow ribbons and was wearing a yellow dress with pink flowers. She looked sad so I walked up to her and asked. "Why are you sad..?" The little girl didn't reply as she stared into my eyes with her icy cold red eyes as they started to glow. "Who are you?! What are you gonna do to me?!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to get out of her spell. I was paralysed and couldn't move as my body started to glow a light red and exploded into crystals.

But then.. I still wasn't dead.. When I woke up I found myself inside a a dungeon. The door opened and revealed the small girl from before and a dark cloaked figure. "Ma'm I've captured the Salamander.." the girl said in an emotionless voice. "Very good, Ciela.. As always..." The figure replied. "What do you want..?" I asked in a furious voice and gave them both dirty looks.

"Me..? I want the power of every dragon slayer.. It has always been my dream.." The figure said in a cold voice. "Who are you exactly..?" Natsu asked. "I am Zeref's daughter.. Astral.. And that is Ciela.." Astral still said in a cold voice as she pointed over to Ciela. Astral turned around to leave but stopped and went outside then came back with a needle and some kind of liquid inside it. I struggled to keep it away from me but failed.. And then I noticed that I was turned into a cat… Well this is bad luck..

A guard entered the dungeon to keep an eye on me. An hour later he was asleep as I grabbed the key quietly from him and unlocked the door to get the hell out of this hell. I mean.. They didn't even feed me! Unfair, right?

I ran out of the building and started laughing so hard. HA! So I guess the oh-so-smart Zeref's daughter wasn't so powerful after all! But where's Happy? I guess he's at home, finding me or something.. And how the heck do I turn back?!

I sighed and reached our house, and Happy was nowhere to be found.. Well I guess I'm going to Luce's place! I blushed. Why am I even blushing? I just pouted and went off to Lucy's house.


End file.
